Sola  Promise
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Aono x Matsuri] Alternate ending and fourth part in my ShoujoAiYuri Series.


**ShoujoAi Series**

**-IV-**

**Aono x Matsuri **

Aono was crying but it wasn't because of sadness even if her brother has just died. She was crying because she wasn't feeling as sad as she was supposed to. This was nothing compared to the feelings she had that time long ago when she discovered the body buried under the bricks. She cried in anger at her self for she knew deep down that her real brother died all that time long ago. The boy that has just died was just a fragment, a memory of her real brother.

She was still sad though for even though Yorito was just paper in the wind now, he was still her brother. The sorrow she felt and loneliness was not as strong as then but it was there. Perhaps he was just a memory but he was the reason that she was still hanging on in this world, the world that hated her so much as to sacrifice her for the whole village. Who was she to live for now? It was her brother she lived on. Aono stared at her hands that were getting wet in the rain not knowing what to do anymore.

What was her life anyway? Did she have one to begin with? While she was till human, her life was not in her control. She was brought up as a sacrifice and then she had taken her own life after finding out that her brother had died – Only to be returned to life by the yaka that was supposed to eat her. The yaka that was there in front of her now and the reason her brother had to go. She was the destroyer of her new happier life that she had created for herself. Aono's hands balled as she felt anger take over and take on a new target. Who did Matsuri think she was anyway to play wit her life like this? Why did she bring her back in a world that had no Yorito in it only to decide that should kill her now?

Aono was interrupted by a hand going to her cheek and she looked up to stare into pained lavender eyes. A smile graced that beautiful face as Matsuri closed in to hug Aono. "Let's end this madness Aono. Let's end everything here." She whispered into Aono's ear and the silver haired girl could feel the tiredness in it. She was also aware of the blade in the other hand and knew what Matsuri intended to do. Aono's anger came back with the shock of the affection short lived and caught the hand that had the sword in it before it pierced her flesh.

"I won't let you kill me Matsuri." She hissed at the shocked raven-haired girl. "Why do you think that you can play with my life however you like? Last time I checked you wanted me to live and now that you have al you wanted you decide that I no longer need to live?" Aono formed a punch and connected it to Matsuri's stomach sending her away from her. The sword was in Aono's hand now.

"What…What are you talking about? I wasn't planning on killing you." Matsuri let out in a pained gasp. She saw the incredulous look that Aono was giving her and Matsuri remembered that she had used the word 'kill' before as she baited Aono to come after her. "That sword has my blood in it and if I pierce you with it, my life will become yours and you can turn back into a human. That is what I wanted to do all along." She forced herself to stand up albeit unsteadily. "I would never think of killing you Aono." She finished in a soft voice and hoped that Aono would believe her.

"Why do you think you can control my fate? Don't I have a say in this? Don't I get to decide how I live my life? Last time you brought me into a world without my brother - The most important in my life. I brought him back to me and you had to come and take him away from me. I hate you!" Aono screamed in pain at her fate and fell on her knees again. More tears came to her eyes.

"Aono I…I…" Matsuri didn't know what to say. Her fears and uncertainty came back to her. This time though, Yorito was not here to assure her that her decision was the right one. She also felt the guilt of everything. Aono had asked her not to get close to her brother again but she had broken that promise and this was what had happened. They had both lost him. She felt that things would not be right but to go back to being alone was unbearable. She couldn't handle being alone again after feeling companionship. Her life before was simply a hell that she didn't hope to repeat.

Matsuri had out of selfishness, brought Aono back from the dead because she didn't want to be alone ever again and here she was, meaning to leave her in a world that had no Yorito in it. She herself was a coward who didn't want to live in this world without him and used this as an excuse to go. Aono had taught her a lot of things about life. She had given her a heart and feelings and this was how she was going to repay her?! "I am sorry Aono." It was the best she could come out with at the moment.

"You are really selfish Matsuri. Because you couldn't handle being alone you turned me into one of your kind. I knew that my brother had died that time and even though I made a copy of him, I still felt that it wasn't him at all. I stayed though, because you asked me to stay - Because you needed me to stay. You are the other reason that I am still here and now you want to return my humanity for what? Whom will I live for if you go too?" Aono finally looked up into Matsuri's eyes and the yaka princess was taken aback by the emotions in those eyes. She stepped forward opening her mouth to say something but she felt her skin burn.

The sun was rising and if they stayed there long, they would be goners. Aono saw this and knew how weak Matsuri was. She made a decision and grabbed the sword. She went over to the kneeling girl and knelt in front of her. They were in the same position as before but the roles reversed now. Aono caressed Matsuri's cheek in her hands and looked deep into those eyes. "I wanted my brother to live for me. You made me into a yaka to live for you. Now I give you your life back so that you may live for me. If you stay alive, then I will still live for you." Aono gently stabbed Matsuri with the sword and it disappeared as her life returned. "I will stay a yaka and keep you company for ever and ever…"

After that, Matsuri collapsed from the effects. The sun was hitting the buildings now and with her decision made, Aono took her into her arms disappeared within the shadows. She went back to where her house had been and after a quick glance around, she used her powers to re-create the house as it was before. When the building was completely restored, Aono with Matsuri in her arms went through the back door that was hidden from the morning rays and headed to her bedroom to rest Matsuri there. The long haired girl's clothes were torn and blood stained from their fight and so Aono decided to change her. They were roughly the same size so her clothes fit the other girl quite well. After that, she placed Matsuri under the covers and went out of the room.

When Matsuri awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a strange room. She was thinking of the sky when she awoke so her thoughts were jumbled when she opened her eyes. She was brought back to her senses and felt sad that she had failed Yorito. She hoped that Yorito would forgive her for being weak willed and leaving him to go alone. She didn't have the resolve to leave Aono either after that plea. Now that she thought about it, what if Aono had just killed herself all over again after being turned into a human against her will! To go and join the dead or to stay with the living - That was the question and there could only be one answer for the living.

There came sounds from somewhere in the house and it was then that Matsuri decided to get up from the bed. She swung her legs over the bed and she realized that she didn't have on her high stockings. This let her discover that the clothes she had on were not hers at all. Judging from the colors, they were Aono's. Where was she anyway? She decided to go and look for the other girl.

She followed the sounds that led her into the kitchen. Once she got there, she was forced to lean on the door frame and stare at the person in the kitchen. There Aono was, in an apron and looking happy as she prepared a meal. This was all normal except that Aono was singing to herself and dancing a little. Aono finally turned and noticed Matsuri's presence but she didn't look that shocked. "Ah! Good morning Matsuri. Here, I made you some breakfast. I was actually about to come and wake you." Matsuri pushed from the door and retuned the greeting. She sat down and they started to eat in silence.

When Matsuri decided to speak, it was not what Aono had expected to come out of her mouth. "Will we ever be able to see the sky?" Matsuri asked. She had planned on seeing the sunrise as she went this morning but that plan was no longer possible. And now the person that had promised her to show it to her was no longer there. Aono paused in her eating. She knew how much the sky meant to Matsuri and it was then that she realized what the other girl had fully planned to do. Aono herself had already seen the blue sky before she had become a yaka but this girl there was a natural born yaka. Aono had to be carefully as she answered that.

"We can see that sky Matsuri." Aono saw Matsuri open her mouth to probably correct her that she meant the daytime sky and she stopped her. "The night sky is a sky too Matsuri. It is taken for granted by many but there is no real difference. The bright sky had the sun to accompany it and the dark sky has the moon. Just as the sunlit sky is watched by humans, the moonlit sky needs us to watch it. Who knows, God might have made us just for this purpose." Aono laughed a bit at that and Matsuri joined her. The tension lessened a bit but Aono knew the other girl needed more convincing. "Also the two skies are connected and the one you see at night is connected to the blue sky. Believe me when I tell you that you aren't missing anything awe-inspiring."

"Thank you Aono but I still want to see it at least for once."

"Matsuri, you do remember that promise Yorito made you to see the sky once, right?" At the nod of a head, Aono continued. "I hereby re-enforce that promise and say to you now, with Yorito in heaven as a witness, that I will show you the blue sky and the sun shining bright above it. Yes, I know what this means but it will be your decision. When you decide that it is time to see it, then tell me and I will go with you when you decide to." Aono put her fork down and laughed a little. "I guess my life belonged to you always, huh?" The last part was spoken so softly Matsuri hard trouble hearing it. She began to protest but was silenced by a soft kiss to her mouth.

After a breathless moment, Aono pulled back a little enough to whisper to a surprised Matsuri. "I am here now and alive because of you literally and figuratively. If you want to leave this world by watching the sun rise, then I will come with you. This is my promise to you Matsuri." Matsuri couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Aono would never know how much they meant to her. The thought had crossed her mind many times but she never got the courage to go through with it. She had actually wanted to tell it to Yorito but got afraid of the answer and here Aono was, reading her heart. Yet once again, Aono had taught her another emotion…She didn't know what it was but she planned on asking Aono about it later…For now, she assured the other girl that she was alright and thanked her again for way more than she could ever know and resumed her meal.

**E.N.D**

To be continued…

**NEXT:**

Remilia x Sakuya


End file.
